IPhone
iPhone '' is a smartphone that everyone at Degrassi Community School have as their cellphone. Instances Of Use Season 10 In '''What a girl Wants (2) Fiona thinks that Bobby is cheating on her as she catches him and Tinsley making out. He denies and says it was a one time thing. Minutes later he gets a message, Fiona tries to see and he refuses to let her take it saying "back off it's private!" She doesn't listen and grabs the phone. A text from Tinsley, she is outraged by seeing this and throws the iPhone to the ground. In Breakaway (1)'' ''Fiona uses her iPhone to talk to Declan about her Bobby issues. She later uploads a picture of her Black Eye which Bobby gave her on to the internet. Bobby later confronts Declan about the picture which Fiona put on the internet, he is extremely angry about this. Season 11 In Boom Boom Pow 'when Drew is convinced Bianca is cheating on him, Bianca gets very emotional and leaves the concert, she then takes a seat and begins deleting all the pics of her and Drew together, after this Anson finds her. In 'Dead and Gone (1) Drew talks to Bianca about Vince but she tells him that he should mind his own business. Whilst she is talking to Niners Drew searches her phone and finds something from Vince. He tells Adam about the texts he found but Adam tells him to get over Bianca, Drew doesn't listen and Decides he can fight Vince. Drew Practices fighting whilst and later confronts Bianca about Vince, she tells him she is saving his life. After seeing Bianca's bruises he gives Bianca a prom ticket so she doesn't have to stay with Vince for the night. Drew uses Bianca's iPhone to text Vince, telling him to come over. When Vince shows up, Drew confronts Vince and tells him to let Bianca go or he'll be in bigger trouble than before. He answers a call from Bianca, leaving a very upset Vince behind. The use of this iPhone later results in the shooting at the prom in Dead And Gone (2) , Adam is shot in this episode. Season 12 In Karma Police (1) Fiona begins tweeting, using the #formerrichgirlproblems with every tweet. When she gets a job at Juwanna Juice she uses her iPhone to take a selfie as she is bursting with happiness because of her new job. Later on she is told she has to do a late shift, she tweets this using the #formerrichgirlproblems along with her location being enabled. When she gets back home she realises she has been robbed, the robber jumps behind her and shows Fiona his gun and tells her to count to thirty as he leaves. Season 13 In Cannonball, Adam texts Becky using his iPhone while he drives so he could beg for her forgiveness. Before he could send it, he crashes into a tree, causing his death in Honey. |-|Characters= Confirmed Characters that have an iPhone *Adam Torres *Campbell Saunders *Maya Matlin *Zoe Rivas *Fiona Coyne *Zig Novak *Alli Bhandari *Jenna Middleton *Tristan Milligan *Bianca DeSousa *Mike Dallas *Drew Torres * Clare Edwards * Eli Goldsworthy * Bobby Beckonridge * Declan Coyne *Dave Turner *Luke Baker *Becky Baker *Jack Jones *Jacinta Characters Most Seen With Their iPhone #1 Fiona Coyne Many of Fiona's storyline's correspond to the 'iPhone', for example 'Karma Police'. Fiona also had a conflict with the iPhone, she was shown assualting Bobby Beckonridge's iPhone. Fiona is one of those girl's who are obsessed with their phones even though they have no one to phone. #2 Alli Bhandari Alli used her iPhone many times, she upgraded from an old generation to a new gen. Her iPhone was stolen in Paris because she is an American attention whore and kept flashing her tech to the french. |-|Appearance= , it is unknown whether or not she upgraded]] These two Generations are frequently used in Season 10 and 11. Sometimes it is hard to recognise which generation a character has if they have accessorised their iPhone. The Generation after these has probably not been used as characters will not upgrade due to their 24 month contract. The most recent Generation for Degrassi characters is used often in Season 13 and will be easy to recognise from the older ones as it is taller and thinner at the same time. |-|Conflicts= Feature Phone The iPhone does not have a very good friendship with the Feature Phone. After the release of the iPhone, characters began waning from using the Feature Phone, thus leading to its demise. Although the iPhone tried to solve the problem by raising its sale price ridiculously, this did not change anything, as even the less-fortunate characters could somehow afford an iPhone. The Feature phone was mainly used in TNG, however, characters, like Holly J, were still using it in Season 10. The Feature phone was mainly seen as a flip phone, with other appearances being more basic and seldomly seen. The Feature phone has not been seen since Season 10, supposedly due to the iPhone. ffhsjfh.jpg|Ellie's 1MP camera obsessed roommate ffju.jpg|1.3MP does the job. 899.PNG|Before 5.7 inch ULTRA HD sceens. 657.png|Darcy reading Spinner's text messages. 'Similarities' *Both the feature phone and iPhone helped students communicate with each other. *Both have been used for sexting. 'Differences' *The iPhone killed a student. *The use of the iPhone resulted in a student getting shot. *The iPhone somehow managed to help the same person get shot and die. Please, switch to Android, the iPhone has a bad track record. Character's most seen with their Feature Phone Characters most Seen with their Feature Phone #1 Alli Bhandari Alli was a sexter and used her Feature Phone an awful lot, it is unknown how many megapixels her Feature Phone had, it is quite possible her Feature Phone didn't have a camera and was just used for show. Android is the iPhone's biggest enemy, although they are known as ''frenemies ''as they both use Google. '''Season 10 ' ' 'Fiona Coyne' fifi2.png|Fiona about to Destroy Bobby's iPhone screwyouiphone.png|Fiona throwing Bobby's iPhone fifihatestech.png|Fiona after throwing Bobby's iPhone Fiona does not like what the iPhone shows(a phone call from Tinsley which implies Bobby is cheating on her) and as a result throws it to the ground, it is unknown whether Bobby's iPhone survived the beating. It is likely that the conflict no longer exists as later in the Season Fiona is shown using an iPhone. Quite possibly Fiona may have only had a problem with Bobby's iPhone but not with anyone else's. She is now quite fond of her iPhone and tends to accessorise it alot. '''Season 12 ' It is possible that the iPhone got it's revenge on her whilst she was on a tweeting spree, already enabling her location whilst she was not at home, resulting in her condo being robbed. However she knew it was enabled which means it may have not been the iPhone taking revenge. iPhones and many other smartphones transmit radio signals towards the brain meaning it could have been the iPhone after all. 'Season 13 ' Luke Baker it's 8mp Camera influenced him and got his ass in jail. |-|Friendships and Relationships= Bianca - iPhone Friendship Bianca and her iPhone share a great friendship, from texts from Vince to selfies with Drew (then deleting them) it was an emotional rollercoaster they had been through, and Bianca never upgraded cause she loved her Apple bby so much k <3 |-|Trivia= *Holly J did not have one in Season 10, instead she had a flip phone which was last seen in Degrassi TNG, it is unknown why she was the only character to have a flip phone in Season 10 as she was significantly privleged to money compared to characters like Bianca. *It is not yet confirmed however it is likely Students at Degrassi will continue the use of iPhones in Season 14 . *The iPhone is the reason Adam Torres is dead. *The use of the iPhone also resulted in Adam Torres being shot. *Fiona Coyne was the first character to be seen vandalising someone's iPhone. *It shares an enimity with Fiona Coyne. *Characters that don't have an iPhone are basic, unless they have a Blackberry or Android, because then they're ratchet. *The episode Karma Police (1) is possibly the episode with the most uses of an iPhone EVER in Degrassi history. *Zig's poor but manages to have an iPhone, mmmm. *Maya used to have a pink cover on her iPhone. It is uknown if she still has it. *Becky used Luke's iPhone to get him arrested like THE QUEEN SHE IS <3333And Luke be stupid af. *The only thing called by the given brand name instead of something stupid like Hastygram or w/e they called Facebook (FaceRange. FB = FACERANGE.) *Fiona has been seen using more than one case for her iPhone, one being a diamond case, the other being an ugly case. *Maya used her iPhone to upload a provocative video of herself on the Internet, which ultimately might've ruined her life because future employers will see that and they'll be like "uh uh gurl u aint working here". This is proven true when she didn't get a music audition for the same reason bruh. *Campbell Saunders was on his iPhone when he bumped into ratchet Tristan. *Drew worked at a store which sells iPhones. *There seems to be no other cell phones on the market as they all use iPhones. *As of season 10, they upgraded to iPhones because it looked ratchet as hell when Alli used a NOKIA FLIP PHONE TO SEX NUDE PICS LIKE WHAT. *Luke - like the scum he is, used his iPhone to take videos of him and Neil assulting Zoë because he's a pig and he will rot in jail. *Robber tried to steal an iPhone from Drew's work but Drew somehow went Bruce Lee or something and kicked his ass? Druce Lee FTW. *Tori Santamaria is the only member of the New Beginners not confirmed to own an iPhone, thus making her basic. *As of now it is still unknown why Degrassi students do not use Android phones. *Owen almost kicked Luke's ass for stealing Tristan's phone. *It is the most frequently used Smartphone Brand, possibly because in Degrassi Android does not exist. *The iPhone was not used in Degrassi TNG even though the iPhone was released in 2007 yet TNG finished in 2009, this could possibly be because of the timeline which explains why some Students still have the Original Generation iPhone in Season 11 aka 2011. * A robber in Paris tried to steal Alli's phone so the whole world wouldn't have to suffer by seeing Alli take a picture of her self. *According to a Degrassi producer the same iPhone is used in all the scenes, just the cases change (sometimes not even that). This is even more proof that the Degrassi producers have a painfully low budget and are basic. *Tristan still uses the iPhone 3GS, thus making him basic. *The iPhone has not been kind to Adam Torres. *Poor people can afford iPhones, #realism |-|Gallery= Vlcsnap-2012-05-01-17h25m35s202.png|Fiona Uploads a photo of her Black eye which Bobby gave her. 54de.JPG|Fiona Tweets using her iPhone 543rtrtr.jpg|Dallas looks at an old picture of him and his child 232esss.JPG|Fiona taking a selfie with her personalised iPhone Beckdam.PNG|Drew watching Adam and Becky evEN THOUGH HE'S PLANNING TO FUCKING MAKE OUT WITH BECKY LIKE WHAT THE FUCK DREW HONESTLY THIS IS THE THIRD TIME 31jy.jpg|Fiona's tweet which caused a burglary in her Condo. Degrass-honey-sneak-peek-lead.jpg|Alli and Jenna showing off their technology to the french. Vidof.jpg|Maya making out in a video on a ratchet iPhone that looks like a damn iPod like wtf Degrassi_510x317j.jpg|Fiona mocking this Generation by using an iPhone with purpose. 6767uyt.png|The moment Luke became the most hated character on Degrassi. 0B7.jpg|Alli using the Original generation of iPhones. 001610.jpg|Drew uses the Old Generation iPhone to text Vince. 07 (1)hj.jpg|Rumor has It Declan and Fiona are sex-siblings. Fifi2.png|Fiona destroys Bobby's iPhone ClaretextElixD.jpg|Clare texts a picture of a sexy outfit to Eli. dfffffffffffffffffffffffff.jpg|Eli is crying and listening to old voicemails from Clare after their break-up. Jacinta texted to daves phone.png|Dave's ex. 98789uioou.png|Cam breaking up with Maya via text message. 897uiouio.png|Cam reveals in his video message that he "kidnapped" Maya's stuffed Owl, Hoot. Tit2.png|Bianca deleting pics of her and Drew together whilst she is upset. Category:Smartphones Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Electronics Category:Cell Phones Category:Technology Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions